WWE RawSmackdown!
by ThebloodDemon
Summary: Kurt Angle has had many problems over the past year, along with Eric Bischoff. So the two group up together so that RAW, and Smackdown! come together. This story goes to the RawSmackdown! to a PPV! Please read!
1. The Fatal Four Way

WWE RAW/Smackdown!  
  
Episode 1: The Fatal Four Way  
  
(The WWE beginning comes on)  
  
The camera leads into Kurt Angle's office.  
  
Angle: I have had many problems over the past year since i've been the Smackdown! Genreal Manager. So has Eric Bischoff the Genreal Manager of RAW. So Eric, and I have decided to bring the shows together for a more action packed show. So i have booked one title match for next week. It'll be for the "United States Championship". And to make everyone be happy it'll be a fatal four way! The runner-ups for the "United States Championship" is Rene Dupree,Edge, and the one everyone will love Kane!  
  
Camera goes to Michael Cole, and Tazz.  
  
Tazz: So tonight John Cena will hold his title against three other people?  
  
(John Cena's Entrance Video comes on)  
  
Cena comes out doing the "You can't see me" taunt. He slides in the ring.  
  
Audience: Cena! Cena! Cena!  
  
Cena: Yo,yo,yo,yo! Last week I got a phone call right? And it was Kurt Angle telling me to apologize to him for the wheel-chair incident. I said to him "well if you really want me to apologize then set up a match for me, and if i lose i'll apologize. But...but...i haven't told you this yet Kurt. I talked to the border directors and they said if i win.....how should i put this.....hmmmmm.....YOU'RE FIRED!  
  
Luther Reign runs out into the ring. He picks up a microphone.  
  
Cena: Yo! Look at chumpy....lumpy's slave.  
  
Luther punches Cena, and launches him at the turnbuckle.  
  
Angle comes out.  
  
Angle: You have two matches tonight, and this one has just begun. It is a no disqualification!   
  
Cena punches Luther across the face, but when Cena does Luther smashes Cena over the face with the microphone he was holding. Cena hits the floor holding onto his face with both hands. Luther picks up Cena by the hair,and tosses him out of the ring. Luther gets out of the ring clears the table what Michael Cole, and Tazz are sitting at. Luther picks up Cena, and trys to powerbomb him through it. Cena reverses, and makes Luther go right through it. Cena throws a camera man out of a chair, picks up the chair, and hits Luther with it. Cena throws Luther into the ring, when the lights go out. The sound of a gong goes off. Taker walks out from backstage, and walks into the ring. Lights go on. Taker picks up Luther by the neck when Cena trips Taker, and pins Luther. 1...2...3.  
  
Taker gets up quickly. Cena punches Taker,and trys to do FU. taker reverses it into a "Last Ride". Cena hits the floor knocked out. Taker folds his arms, pushes down on Cena's folded arms, and looks all over the stadium.  
  
Winner: John Cena (interference by Undertaker)  
  
(John Cena's Entrance Music comes on)  
  
Angle: Cut the music. Taker you did not have one right absouletly one right to interfere in this match! Taker now you must face consiquinses!  
  
You are suspended for a month!  
  
Taker runs up to Angle.  
  
Angle: Security.  
  
Taker pulls Angle out of his wheel-chair,and does a chokeslam ontop of the wheelchair. Booker T runs out along with Big Show. Taker chokeslamms Booker, and stares down Big Show. Big Show punches Taker. Taker tackles Big Show, picks him up, and does the "Last Ride".  
  
Camera goes into backstage to Eddie Guerrero. Benoit comes in.   
  
Eddie: Whats up holmes?  
  
Benoit: Eddie, this is good news.  
  
Eddie: What?  
  
Benoit: I asked Kurt Angle for a title shot for the WWE Tag Team Champion title shot for me, and you. And he said yes. So next week me, and you will go one on one with the Dudley Boyz for the WWE Tag Tema Championship.  
  
Eddie: Woh,woh,woh. Wait D-von,and Bubba Dudley not Spike?  
  
Benoit: Yeah why?  
  
Eddie: Arrghh. Those Dudley Boyz are little idiots. So next week we will drive a nail right through their coffin, and right after that Latino Heat, and the Rapid Wolverine will be for real! 


	2. The War For The Gold

Episode 2: The War For The Gold  
  
(WWE beginning comes on)  
  
Last week on Smackdown!  
  
Tazz: John Cena will defend his title next week?  
  
Shows Cena fighting Luther. Lights go out.  
  
Tazz: Oh my god this freaky.  
  
Cole: Taker is in the ring.  
  
Shows Cena trip Taker,and pin him.  
  
This Week: Atlanta, Georgia  
  
(Cena's entrance video comes on)  
  
Cena comes out, and walks the runway to the ring. Cena takes off his jewlery,and shirt.  
  
(Big Show's entrance video comes on)  
  
Big Show stares down Cena.  
  
Cole: Since Kane isn't here it is a triple threat.  
  
(Rene Dupree's entrance video comes on)   
  
Before Rene can reach the ring, Big Show and Cena start beating into eachother. Big Show chops Cena down to the floor,picks up Cena by the neck, and does a choke slam to him. Rene runs in,and does a school boy to Big Show. 1...2... Cena brakes pin. Cena punches Big Show, but Big Show gets up, and throws Cena out of the ring. Big Show picks up Cena, and powerbombs him straight throught Michael Cole,and Tazz's table.  
  
Kane then is shown running down the runway. Kane gets in the ring,a nd choke slams Rene. Rene rolls over,and is not moving. Kane picks up Rene,and gives him a big boot to the face. Kane crawls out of the ring,  
  
and gives Big Show a big boot to the face also. Kane rolls back into the ring, picks up Rene,and choke slams him again. Kane covers Rene. 1...2...3.  
  
Announcer: And your new United States Champion "The Big Red Machine" Kane!  
  
Camera zooms down to Cena who is knocked out.  
  
Tazz: Just moments away is the battle for the WWE Tag Team Championship. The question is: Can Latino Heat, and The Rapid Wolverine do it we will find out right now.  
  
(The Dudley Boyz entrance video comes on)  
  
Announcer Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 515 pounds they are your WWE Tag Team Champions Bubba Ray, D-von....The Dudley Boyz!  
  
Dudley Boyz slide into the ring.  
  
(Eddie Guerrero's entrance video comes on)  
  
Announcer: Making his way to the ring weighing in at 220 pounds your WWE Champion "Latino Heat" Eddie Guerrero!  
  
Eddie stands at the end of the run way, and stares at the Dudley Boyz.  
  
(Chris Benoit's entrance video comes on)  
  
Announcer: And the partner weighing in at 220 pounds he is the World Heavyweight Champion....Chris Benoit.  
  
Eddie,and Benoit slide into the ring. Eddie, and D-von start off. Eddie kicks D-von in the stomach, and gives him the three suplexs.  
  
Eddie tags in Benoit. Benoit picks up D-von, and launches him at the turnbuckle. Benoit chops D-von five times, puts him on the turnbuckle, and does a superplex. D-von lays flat on the floor. Benoit covers D-von. 1...2...kick out. Benoit tags in Eddie. Eddie climbs on the turn buckle, and does a frog splash. Eddie then does three suplexs again, and covers D-von. 1...2...kick out. Eddie tags in Benoit again. Benoit,and Eddie do a double team DDT. Eddie gets on teh turn buckle, and does frog splash again, and covers D-von. 1...2...3! Eddie gets out of the ring, takes the belts, gives it to Benoit, and they hold the belts up in victory.  
  
Kurt Angle comes out.   
  
Angle: Congratulations...Eddie...Chris next week is your first title defense. Against....you're gonna love this one. The Undertaker,and...and...you ready for this...Mordecai! Thank You! See you next week.  
  
A/N   
  
I will update this story as soon as possible. 


	3. The Surprise

Episode 3: The Suprise  
  
(WWE beginning comes on)  
  
Last Week on Smackdown/RAW:   
  
Cole: Big Show may have it! What the hell? Kane is here!  
  
Shows Kane choke slam Rene Dupree 2 times, and cover Rene.  
  
Referre: 1...2...3 and your new United States Champion "The Big Red Machine" Kane.  
  
This Week: Smackdown/RAW  
  
Angle, and Bischoff are shown in the ring.  
  
Angle: Cena it is time for your apologie...Cena get out here now.  
  
(John Cena's entrance video comes on)  
  
Cena comes out,runs into the ring, and picks up a microphone.  
  
Cena: Hey lumpy...you want a apologie? Well.......i'm sorry......  
  
Cole: I can't believe this!  
  
Cena: For nothing! Hey lumps me, and you are even. So Angle "You Can't See Me". And you know what that sissy Taker did not deserve suspension cause' i can whoop his a$$!  
  
(John Cena's entrance music comes on)  
  
Cena crwals out of the ring. Cena's entrance song is interrupted from the lights going out. The sound of a gong goes of. Cena then runs into the ring.   
  
Angle: Luther get in here now! Cena if you help Luther you don't have to apologize, and i will strip Kane from that title, and give it to you!  
  
Cena: Help chumpy with what?  
  
Angle: With preventing Taker from touching me!  
  
Cena runs out of the ring down the runway. Taker comes out. Cena punches Taker, and throws him intot he audience. Taker gets up, and choke slams Cena. Luther punches Taker, kicks him in the stomach, and launches him at a table in the audience. Cena gets up, runs into the ring, gets Angle out, and gets him into the GM Room.   
  
Angle: Instead of stripping the belt from Kane. Next Week you will have a number one contender match for the "United States Championship".  
  
I can't tell you yet, you have to wait to figure that out in the ring. But i will give you a hint: He put you in a wheelchair.  
  
Cena: It's Brock? I'll beat that punk to a blivion. Angle guess what i shouldn't of helped you. Well guess what i might as well put you out in that damn ring right now.   
  
Angle: No if you do you will lose you're number one contender spot.  
  
Cena opens the GM Room door, and brings him out into the middle of the   
  
ring.   
  
Angle: Bring me down by Michael Cole,and Tazz!  
  
Cena puts him down there.  
  
(Eddie Guerrero's entrance video comes on)  
  
Eddie comes out in a 1970 Cadilac, with Chris Benoit.  
  
Announcer: Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 440 pounds they are the WWE Tag Team Champions. Chris Benoit, and "Latino Heat" Eddie Guerrero!  
  
Eddie, and Benoit get in the ring.   
  
Cole: Taker has just left the building, so who will be Mordecai's partner?  
  
(Mordecai's entrance video comes on)  
  
Mordecai then waits to see who his partner is.  
  
(Kane's entrance video comes on)  
  
Kane runs into the ring, and beats on Benoit. Eddie kicks Kane, and tries to do three suplexs but he pushes away. Benoit kicks Kane, and does three german suplex's. Kane gets up. Benoit does a suplex to Kane, and tags in Eddie. Eddie gets on the turnbuckle, and does a frog splash.  
  
Kane lays on the floor. Eddie tells Benoit to get on the turnbuckle.   
  
They both get on one side. Eddie does the frog splash again, and Benoit does a Diving Headbutt. Eddie, and Benoit then to a double team DDT to Kane. Eddie tags in Benoit. Eddie kicks Mordecai off the side of the ring, picks him up by the hair, and powerbombs him through Tazz, and Michael Cole's table. Benoit then grabs onto both of Kane's legs, and does the "Sharpshooter". Kane tries to reach the ropes, but Benoit pulls Kane into the middle of the ring. Kane puts his hand in the air.  
  
Cole: He is gonna tap out!  
  
Kane tries to touch the turnbuckle again, but Benoit drags him to the middle again. Kane puts up his hand, and taps three times.  
  
Announcer: And your winner by give up Chris Benoit, and Eddie Guerrero.  
  
Tazz: I think these two will hold the WWE Tag Team titles for months.  
  
Cole: No doubt.  
  
Tazz: If Benoit, and Eddie can beat Mordecai, and the "Big Red Machine" Kane. They will absolutley have them for a long time. 


	4. The Battle for the No 1 Contender

WWE RAW/Smackdown!  
  
Episode 4: The Battle for the No. 1 Contender  
  
On the last Episode when Kurt Angle said:  
  
Angle: Instead of stripping the belt from Kane. Next Week you will have a number one contender match for the "United States Championship".  
  
(Surprising Sentence)  
  
I can't tell you yet, you have to wait to figure that out in the ring. But i will give you a hint: He put you in a wheelchair.  
  
I put that down so that you wouldn't know what it says. it really says  
  
Angle: Instead of stripping the belt from Kane. Next Week you will have a number one contender match for the "United States Championship".  
  
You have to fight one man who you have had many battles with on history.  
  
I can't tell you who it is yet, you have to wait to figure that out in the ring. But i will give you a hint: He put you in a wheelchair.  
  
This Week: RAW/Smackdown!  
  
Warning: This chapter contains alot of violence, and some gore in parts.  
  
Cena walks up to Kane's locker room door, and knocks on it.  
  
Kane opens the door.  
  
Cena: Hey chubby! Whats up?   
  
Kane: What the hell are you doing here Cena?  
  
Cena: I just wanted to visit the amn who stole my belt. Hey Kane you know what's going on tonight?  
  
Kane: What?  
  
Cena: Tonight...i have a contender fight for my belt what you stole.  
  
Me, and Brock will go one on one in a no DQ match, and whoever wins will get a title shot for my belt.  
  
Kane: It's not your belt! I fought hard for it.  
  
Cena: Yeah for a minute! You came in when only one man was standing...and it had to be the king kong rip off.....and it was The Big Show.  
  
You came in late cause' you know i would whoop you like a little tike.  
  
So i'll see you at SummerSlam 2004 when i win my fight tonight.  
  
I can just imagine me beating you, and you crying like you did when Benoit beat you at Bad Blood!  
  
Kane throws Cena into his locker room, and slams the door.  
  
Kane punches Cena, and does a choke slam to Cena right through a table in the locker room. Cena holds onto his back. Kane picks up a chair, and hits Cena over the face until blood is all over his face. The locker room door then shoots open. Shawn "HBK" Michaels runs in, and does "Sweet Chin Music" to Kane. HBK picks up Kane, and does a suplex to Kane smashing Kane into a wall. HBK runs up to Cena, and tries stopping the blood puring out from Cena's mouth.  
  
HBK: Oh my god! Get a paramedic!  
  
Paramedic's come in, and rush Cena away.  
  
Camera goes to Kurt Angle.  
  
Angle: Since John Cena has faced critical diffucultys, Brock Lesnar will get the number one contender spot for the United States Championship.  
  
Bischoff comes in.  
  
Bischoff: We have to do something about Kane.  
  
Angle: Like what?   
  
Bischoff: Suspend him for 2 months. He ruined HBK's voicebox, and now he almost killed John Cena.  
  
Angle: Ok.....Luther go get Kane.  
  
Three minutes later.....  
  
Kane comes in with a evil grin on his face.  
  
Bischoff: Kane you're suspended for 2 months for all the damages what you have done to Cena, and HBK! Now we will see you for your come back to the WWE at SummerSlam 2004 with your title defense against Brock Lesnar.  
  
Kane picks up Bischoff by the neck, kicks over Angle making his wheelchair flip, and does a Kane chokeslam to Eric Bischoff.  
  
HBK comes out to ring. Kane then comes out. HBK kicks Kane, and does "Sweet Chin Music" to him. Kane hits the floor. HBK gets on the turnbuckle,and body slams him making his elbow hit his adams apple.  
  
HBK calls ina referre. HBK gives Kane a big boot to the face, and does a   
  
drop kick to Kane also before he hits the ring ground. HBK then gets on the turnbuckle again, does the elbow to the adams apple again, and covers Kane. 1...2...3  
  
Cole: We will see you next week on the WWE! 


	5. The Steel Cage of Hell

Episode 5: The Steel Cage of Hell  
  
Tazz: Well last week was a very traic week for John Cena's family,as Kane unleashed a very dreadful rivalry on John Cena.  
  
Cena was put into the hospital. We had results from Cena's injury's and it appears he has a injury in his voice box.   
  
But he can talk very good.  
  
Cole: Mr. Angle has to say if John Cena will be in action tonight.  
  
Angle comes on VIP SCREEN.  
  
Angle: Me, and Mr. Bischoff have talked about Cena being in action tonight, and we decided.....the answer is...  
  
yes he will be here tonight,and in action in a 1 on 3 handicapped match it'll be Eddie Guerrero,  
  
Chris Benoit, and John Cena vs the Undertaker in a 15 foot steel cage match.   
  
The rules are you must escape, and there is no give-up or pinfall. And the match will begin   
  
right now.  
  
Eddie,and Benoit wait for Cena in the ring.  
  
(John Cena's entrance video comes on)  
  
Cena comes out with a neckbrace on.  
  
Lights go out, and the sound of a gong goes off. Paul Bearer leads Taker to the ring. Taker  
  
puts his arm's in the air, and the lights go on. Cena, Eddie, and Benoit then beat   
  
into Taker. Taker punches Cena, and choke slams him onto the ring floor. Cena holds onto his neck   
  
yelling in pain. Eddie punches Taker, and trips him onto the floor.Taker the gets up, gives Eddie a big boot to the face, and gives Benoit "The Last Ride".   
  
Taker climbs the cage up to the top. When he almost wins, Eddie climbs up very quick, and pulls Taker's leg so he falls down 15 feet, and smashes the ring.   
  
Cena then gets up in pain, and gets out of the cage. Eddie then gets out also. Benoit almost gets out when Taker gets up. Benoit does a diving headbutt   
  
to Taker, and escapes from the cage door.   
  
Winners: Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, John Cena in a 3 v 1 handicapped 15 foot steel cage match.  
  
Goes to Rey Mysterio arguing with Chavo Guerrero.  
  
Rey: Hey Chavo you want a title shot. Well guess what you got it i'll ask Mr. Angle for a Cruiserweight Open.  
  
Rey walks down hall to GM Room.  
  
Rey opens door, and goes in.  
  
Rey: Mr. Angle i was talking to Chavo, and tonight let's have a Cruiserweight Open 10 men, and I the WWE   
  
Cruiserweight champion will go last i'll pick the contestants, and order.  
  
REY'S PICK FOR CRUISERWEIGHT OPEN:  
  
1. Billy Kidman   
  
2. Chavo Guerrero  
  
3. Ultimo Dragon  
  
4. Tajiri  
  
5: Spike Dudley  
  
6: Chavo Classic  
  
7: Funaki  
  
8: Shannon Moore  
  
9: Nunzio  
  
10: Rey Mysterio /Cruiserweight Champion  
  
(Commerical Break)  
  
Every Cruiserweight except for Billy Kidman, and Chavo Guerrero are out of the ring.  
  
Announcer; The rules of the Cruiserweight Open is two men battle in the ring, until one man gives up,  
  
disqualifacation,KO,or pinfall. And the last amn standing will be the Cruiserweight Champion  
  
Billy Kidman punches Chavo, and does a russian suplex to him. Chavo gets up, and dropkicks Billy in the face.  
  
Billy then gets up, and launches Chavo at the turnbuckle so hard, that Chavo hits the ring floor.  
  
Billy does his special to Chavo,and pins him. 1...2...Chavo Classic puts Chavo's arm on the rope. Referre   
  
see's Chavo Classic do it,and DQ's both Kidman, Chavo, and Classic. Tajiri,and Ultimo Dragon both get in the   
  
ring, and grapple. Ultimo tries to do a dropkick to Tajiri. But Tajiri flips over Ultimo, and blows green mist   
  
into Ultimo's eyes. Kidman argues with the referre inside the ring. Tajiri then covers Ultimo.   
  
1...2...3 pin fall. Spike Dudley comes in, Tajiri blows green mist also into Spike's eyes.   
  
Tajiri gives Spike the bridge pin. 1...2...3 pin fall.Funaki comes in. Tajir does a buzzsaw kick to Funaki,and  
  
makes him hang on the ropes. Tajiri does the tarantula, and stretches Funaki's ribs out so far that he gets   
  
knocked out cold. Shannon Moore runs in, but Tajiri puts Shannon also in the ropes,and does the tarantula.  
  
Shannon hits the floor. Tajiri looks at Shannon, and spits green mist into his eyes.  
  
Rey Mysterio jumps in before Nunzio, Tajiri acts like he doesn't see Rey,and gives Rey a school boy when he   
  
comes down to him. 1...2...3. Rey Mysterio has been eliminated. Nunzio launches himself in the ring, and gives  
  
Tajiri a german suplex. Tajiri gets up, and then Nunzio does his special, and pins Tajiri. 1...2...3!  
  
Announcer; Here's your new Cruiserweight Champion Nunzio.  
  
Cole: We will see you next week on the WWE this is Michael Cole,and Tazz. Father's out there have a   
  
Happy Father's Day! 


	6. The Great American Bash

Episode 6: The Great American Bash (PPV)  
  
Cole: Well welcome to "The Great American Bash". Tonight we have many fights.  
  
We will tell you all of them:  
  
The United States Championship   
  
Rene Dupree vs Booker T vs John Cena vs Rob Van Dam vs Kane  
  
fatal four way elimination  
  
Handicapped Match 1 vs 2  
  
Undertaker vs the Dudley Boyz  
  
WWE Championship  
  
Eddie Guerrero vs John "Bradshaw" Layfield  
  
WWE Tag Team Championship  
  
Eddie GuerreroChris Benoit vs MordecaiKenzo Suzuki  
  
World Tag Team Championship  
  
EdgeChris Jericho vs La Resistance  
  
Tazz: To start off the show it'll be The WWE Championship.  
  
(Eddie Guerrero's entrance video comes on)  
  
Eddie comes out in a 1987 Chevy. With the WWE Championship over his shoulder.   
  
Tazz: JBL has been in the ring for moments.  
  
Eddie puts the bull rope on his right arm, and left leg. JBL puts it on his left arm, and right leg.  
  
The bell goes off. Eddie kicks JBL, and starts beating him down with the cow bell spliting open   
  
JBL's skin on his back. Eddie throws JBL out of the ring. Eddie gets out of the ring, picks up a chair from   
  
under the curtain,and smashes him across the face four times with the chair. JBL already bloodied up,   
  
punches him, and throws him at the metal stair case. JBL then gets hurt.   
  
Eddie picks up JBL by the hair, and he almost power bombs him ontop of the staircase, but JBL smashes Eddie  
  
over the face with the cow bell. Eddie starts pouring out blood. Eddie then kicks JBL,   
  
and gives him a power bomb right on top of the stair case. JBL's blood pours all over the stair case,   
  
Eddie pulls JBL into the ring, and does three suplexs. Eddie picks up JBL,and taps him on all four corners.  
  
Winner: Eddie Guerrero  
  
Cole: Well Eddie defeated JBL very quick. It only took 5 minutes.  
  
Tazz: Next we have the 1 vs 2 handicapped match.  
  
(The Dudley Boyz entrance video comes on)   
  
The Dudley Boyz run into the ring.  
  
The lights go out. You here the sound of a gong. 10 men in brown robes with hoods over them come out with   
  
torchs. You can hear Paul Bearer laugh. Paul Bearer leads Taker out to the ring. Taker walks into the  
  
ring, and stares at the Dudley Boyz. Taker walks up to D-von choke slams him, and walks slowly up to Bubba Ray.  
  
Bubba backs up towards the turn buckle. Taker traps Bubba in the corner. Taker punches Bubba five times, and   
  
puts him a manuver for "The Last Ride". Bubba hits the floor after "The Last Ride' knocked out. D-von runs  
  
up to Taker, but Taker gives D-von the big boot to the face,and covers D-von. 1...2...3 pin fall.  
  
Winner: the Undertaker  
  
(Commerical Break)  
  
Cole: During the quick minute break the US champion, and his 3 opponents stand in the middle of the ring.  
  
Cena punches RVD, and slides him into a FU. RVD who is already on the floor in pain gets picked up by  
  
Cena. Cena kicks RVD, and launches him at the turn buckle. Booker throws Rene out of the ring. Booker walks  
  
out of the ring, and throws Rene into the ring. Booker starts beating on Rene inside the audience.  
  
Cena is shown doing another FU to RVD. Cena covers RVD. 1...2...3 RVD is eliminated.  
  
Cena goes into the audience, and throws Booker out of the audience into the ring. Rene sneaks up behind Cena,  
  
and slips in a school boy. 1...2...3 pinfall. John Cena is eliminated. Kane choke slams Booker. When suddenly,  
  
Rene skides Kane into a school boy also. 1...2...3. The United States Champion Kane is eliminated.  
  
Rene picks up Booker. When suddenly,Booker kicks Rene in the back, and does a scissor kick to Rene's neck.  
  
Booker hits the floor covering Rene. 1...2...3 here's your new United States Champion Booker T!  
  
Winner: Booker T  
  
results:   
  
Eddie Guerrero defeated John Bradshaw Layfield in a Texas Bullrop Match to retain the United States Championship  
  
The Undertaker defeated The Dudley Boyz in a 1 vs 2 handicapped match  
  
Booker T defeated John Cena, RVD, Rene Dupree,and Kane to win the United States Championship  
  
Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit defeated Mordecai and Kenzo Suzuki to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship  
  
Eugene defeated Johnathan Coachman  
  
Shelton Benjamin defeated Randy Orton for the Intercontinental Championship  
  
Edge and Chris Jericho defeated La Resistance to win the World Ta Team Championship 


	7. Kane's Return Cena's Comeback

Episode 7: Kane's Return/Cena's Come-back  
  
Tazz: Well we have just had news that Mr. Angle has brought back Kane.   
  
For some Unknown reason. Well what will go on between John Cena and Kane tonight?  
  
Cole: Well Mr. Angle has gave me the fights that will be going on at SummerSlam   
  
2004. The ones i have at the moments is:  
  
United States Championship   
  
Brock Lesnar vs Booker T  
  
WWE Championship  
  
Eddie Guerrero vs Chavo Guerrero  
  
Tazz: Well them are the fights we have at the moment but more info will come in  
  
soon.  
  
Cole: Well King and JR are in the ring to say something.  
  
King: Well from the past few weeks Kane and John Cena have had some wars and   
  
Mr. Bischoff, and Mr. Angle talked and they said next week on the WWE.........  
  
John Cena and Kane will end their problems one on one in a Hell in a Cell.  
  
JR: John Cena, and Kane we would like you two to come out to the ring.  
  
(John Cena's entrance video comes on)  
  
Cena comes out with a LA Lakers Jersey, and his word life lock necklace.  
  
Cena walks down the runway, and gets into the ring.  
  
(Kane's entrance video comes on)  
  
Kane walks out, and walks down to the ring.  
  
John Cena stares down Kane.   
  
(Shelton Benjamin's entrance video comes on)  
  
Cole: What the......  
  
Shelton walks past Kane, and gets in the ring. John Cena looks at Shelton.   
  
Shelton picks up a microphone.  
  
Shelton: Kane,Kane,Kane you are the one who made John Cena, and HBK go into the   
  
hospital. You are the one who ruined Mr. Bischoff's office two months ago. Why  
  
dont you just ever give up. Kane guess what?  
  
Kane: What?  
  
Shelton: I set up a match for us three tonight it'll be John Cena and I vs Kane.  
  
In a one versus two handicapped match. And there is no DQ.  
  
Cena picks up a microphone.  
  
Cena: Well since all of us got our gear on why don't we just do this right here   
  
right now.   
  
Cena takes of his LA Lakers Jersey, and his jewlery. Cena runs up to Kane, and  
  
starts punching him. Shelton throws Cena one of his brass knuckles.   
  
Cena puts on the knuckles,and punches Kane right across the face with it. Shelton  
  
puts on a knuckle, jumps on the turnbuckle, and body slams Kane. Cena picks up   
  
chain.  
  
Cena: What about this, Kane?  
  
Cena puts the chain on his fist, and punches Kane right in the face with it,  
  
making Kane hit the floor knocked out. Shelton covers Kane.  
  
1...2...3 pin fall!  
  
Cena: So Kane...how do you fell  
  
Kane doesn't answer.  
  
Cena: I thought so.  
  
Shelton: John Cena there's another part to this.  
  
Cena: What?  
  
Shelton: I talked to the Genreal Managers, and a month. At SummerSlam 2004....  
  
it'll be John Cena and Shelton Benjamin vs Kane and Garrison Cade.  
  
Cena: Cool but this wait a sec....why don't we have a cage match?  
  
Mr.Angle, and Mr.Bischoff comes out.   
  
Mr. Bischoff: Cena you want your way, huh? You want your way.   
  
Cena: Yeah.  
  
Mr. Angle: Fine then at SummerSlam 2004 we will have a one versus two match   
  
It'll be Kane vs Shelton Benjamin and John Cena, Hell in a Cell! So that means   
  
next week the Hell in a Cell will be canceled! And John Cena you and Shelton   
  
Benjamin will go up against the Undertaker next week in a 15 foot steel cage!  
  
But if you defeat the Undertaker, or the Undertaker defeats you Kane will come   
  
inside, and fight you and Shelton if you guys win or Taker if he wins.  
  
Cena smiles. Shelton looks at him.  
  
A/N  
  
On PPV's there will be more fights then a story lines. But on just the regular   
  
WWE there will be more storylines then fights. 


	8. SummerSlam 2004 PPV

Episode 8: SummerSlam 2004 (PPV)  
  
The fights are in SummerSlam 2004:  
  
World Heavyweight Championship  
  
Chris Benoit vs Orlando Jordan  
  
Eddie Guerrero vs Chavo Guerrero  
  
Tag Team Contest  
  
Rico and Charlie Haas vs Billy Gunn and Hardcore Holly  
John Cena and Shelton Benjamin vs Kane and Mordecai  
  
United States Championship  
  
Brock Lesnar vs Booker T vs Scotty 2 Hotty

  
Fireworks shoot off. Camera goes to Michael Cole and Tazz.  
  
Tazz: Welcome to WWE SummerSlam 2004!  
  
Cole: Tonight is the Pay Per View of the year!  
  
Tazz: Well tonight we will have alot of action.  
  
Cole: Starting off the show it'll be the Tag Team Contest.  
  
(Rico's entrance video comes on)  
  
Rico, Miss Jackie, and Charlie Haas come out. Rico, and Miss Jackie walk the runway. Charlie stands there and walks over it.   
  
(Billy Gunn's entrance video comes on)  
  
Gunn, and Holly walk out. Gunn, and Holly get into the ring. Gunn, and Haas start off. Haas grapples Gunn. Haas gives Gunn a DDT, picks him up by the hair, but Gunn dropkicks Haas. Haas tags in Rico. Rico runs in, and dropkicks Gunn. Gunn gets up,and does his special to Rico. Rico sits there knocked out. Gunn then tells the refeere. Rico gets up when Gunn doesn't see him, and does his special.Gunn falls infront of Holly, and tags Holly in. Holly gets in, and punches Rico. Rico gives Holly a DDT,and tags in Haas. Haas picks up Holly, and gives him a back breaker. Haas covers Holly. 1...2...3 pin fall!   
Rico and Haas sit out at ringside.Cena, Benjamin, Kane, and Mordecai get in the ring.Cena, and Mordecai start off. Mordecai clothesline's Cena, and picks him up. Cena scoops up Mordecai into a FU, but Mordecai reverses it into his special. Cena hits the floor holding onto his back. Cena gets up slowly, trips Mordecai, and tags in Shelton. Shelton dropkicks Mordecai, and throws him into the turnbuckle. Shelton kicks Kane off the side of the ring, and does his special to Mordecai. Shelton covers him. 1...2...3 pin fall. Rico and Haas get in ring. Rico, and Shelton start off. Shelton dropkicks Rico, and puts him in a atomic drop. Rico hits the floor. Rico tags in Haas. Haas runs in clotheslines Shelton, and dropkicks him. Shelton hits the floor. Haas gets on the turnbuckle, jumos off it,and smashes Shelton's adam's apple. Haas covers Shelton. 1...2...3 pin fall.Y2J, and Edge come in the ring. Rico, and Y2J start off. Y2J clotheslines Rico, and dropkicks Rico. Rico hits the floor in pain. Rico gets up. Y2J signals Edge to sneak up behind Rico, and spear him. Edge gets behind Rico.   
  
Y2J: Rico look behind you!  
  
Rico turns around, and Edge knocks him out by a spear. Y2J covers Rico. 1...2...3 pinfall.  
  
Announcer: Here are your winners and still World Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho, and Edge!  
  
Cole: We are on our way to Eddie Guerrero vs Chavo Guerrero Classic.  
  
(Eddie Guerrero's entrance video comes on)  
  
Eddie runs out into the ring. Chavo stands there. Eddie dropkicks Chavo, and does three suplexs to him.   
  
Chavo looks at Eddie from the floor, and holds his back. Eddie Walks over Chavo's face three times until blood is rushing from his nose. Chavo lays there holding onto his face. Eddie gets on the turn buckle, and does the frog splash making Chavo lay there in his head in a puddle of blood. Eddie covers Chavo. 1...2...3 pin fall.  
  
Announcer: And here's your winner Eddie Guerrero!  
  
Cole: We are up to the fight of the night the World Heavyweight Championship. Can Orlando Jordan win his   
  
first ever title shot for the World Heavyweight Championship.  
  
(Chris Benoit's entrance video comes on)  
  
Chris Benoit runs into the ring.   
  
(Orlando Jordan's entrance video comes on)  
  
Jordan runs into the ring. Benoit grapples Jordan. Jordan does a DDT to Benoit, and dropkicks him. Benoit then sits by the turnbuckle holding onto his abck. Jordan does a superplex to Benoit, when Benoit hits the floor, Jordan gets on the turnbuckle, and does a diving headbutt to Benoit. Benoit rolls over on the floor in pain, Jordan elbows Benoit in the adam's apple. Benoit gets hurt. Jordan then does another diving headbutt to Benoit. Benoit lays in the middle of the ring.   
Jordan does his special to Benoit, and covers him. But Benoit scoops up Jordan into a bridge pin. 1...2...3 pin fall.

Announcer: Here is your winner, and still the World Heavyweight Champion.......Chris Benoit.  
  
Cole: Here is the last fight of the night.  
  
(Brock Lesnar's entrance video comes on)  
  
Brock gets in the ring.  
  
Scotty then comes through the audience, along with Booker. Scotty runs in the ring, and punches Brock, but Brock scoops up Scotty into a F-5. Booker kicks Brock, and throws him out of the ring. Brock gets up, and pulls Booker down from the ring. Brock throws Booker at a metal staircase. Booker lays on the floor with blood on his face. BRock gets in the ring, and does another F-5 to Scotty. Booker then gets up, and does a scisscor cut to Brock's neck. Booker gets Brock into the ring, along with himself, and then Booker hits the floor. All 3 are on the floor. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9..Scotty hops up, and does the worm to Booker,and Brock. Scotty covers Booker. 1...2...3 pin fall. Booker T is eliminated. Scotty then covers Brock. 1...2...kick out. Scotty does the worm to Brock two more times, and covers Brock. 1...2...3 pin fall  
  
Announcer: Here's your winner and the new United States Champion Scotty 2 Hotty  
  
Scotty hops around the ring raising his title in the air.   
  
Cole: This is the WWE,and we will se you next week!  
  
Tazz: Thanks for buying SummerSlam 2004!


	9. The Hell in a Cell

Episode 9: The Hell in a Cell   
  
Cole: This week on the WWE since Kane didn't come back at SummerSlam last Sunday. This week John Cena and  
  
Shelton Benjamin will go one on one for  
  
The Cell comes down half way.  
  
(Shelton Benjamin's entrance video comes on)  
  
John Cena and Shelton Benjamin look at the cell, and go in the ring.

(Kane's entrance video comes on)  
  
Kane walks slowly up to the ring, and he then gets in. The cell comes down. Cena, and Shelton jump Kane. Kane choke slams Shelton, and looks at Cena. Cena tackles Kane, and starts pounding on him with his fists. Kane then pushes Cena at the turnbuckle,and gets up. Kane walks up to Cena, and almost gives him a choke slam. When Shelton trips Kane, and starts beating on his back with his boot. Cena gets out of the ring, goes under the apron,a nd gets a chair. Cena slides in the ring, and starts hitting Kane with the chair. Cena then puts the chair over Kane's face, gets on the turnbuckle, and jumps on the chair. HBK comes out, ad sits outside the cell waiting for Kane to learn a lesson. Cena then picks up the chair, throws Kane out of the ring, making him hit the cage. Cena walks up to the cell door, picks up Kane, and throws Kane through the cell door. Cena then looks at Kane's bloody face, and throws Kane back in the   
ring. Cena looks at Benjamin, and tells him to pin Kane. 1...2...3 pin fall! Cena, and Benjamin leave the cell. HBK leaves with them.   
  
Camera shows them in the locker room talking.  
  
HBK: You taught Kane a lesson that I should of taught him.   
  
Cena: Yeah you shoulda been there to.  
  
Benjamin: HBK guess what I'll talk to Mr. Bischoff, and ask him if Shawn Michaels can go one on one with the Undertaker next week. No how bout' 3 on 2. Taker and Kane vs John Cena, Shelton Benjamin, and HBK.  
  
HBK: Yeah good idea.  
  
Cena: In a no DQ match.  
  
Benjamin: Yeah, god idea. Be right back.  
  
Camera follows Benjamin to GM Room.  
  
Benjamin: Eric next week i want a match a 3 vs 2 handicapped match.   
  
Bischoff: Who's in the match?  
  
Benjamin: Kane and the Undertaker vs John Cena, Shawn Michaels,and myself

Bischoff: You want that fight next week, ok done deal.  
  
Camera goes to Kane standing infront of Cena, and HBK in HBK's locker room  
  
Kane: (breaths heavily) You!  
  
Kane choke slams HBK.  
  
WWE Logo comes up.   
  
Cena: HBK watch out!  
  
Hear chair hit.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................................  
  
Sneak Peek For The Next Episode:  
  
HBK: I want Kane at "NO MERCY"!  
  
Bischoff: Fine then! You, and Kane got your....  
  
Kane comes in, and beats on Bischoff, and HBK.  
  
A/N   
  
THIS STORY STILL HAS A LONG AND GREAT STORY COMING ON UP! SO PLEASE KEEP ON READING TO FIND OUT WHAT  
  
HAPPENS!!!


	10. Eugene's Comeback

Episode 10: Eugene's Comeback at HHH  
  
Cole: Well tonight Eugene is going one on one with Triple H for a re-match from last week. We also have The World Heavyweight Championship on the line tonight up against Kane! The question is can Kane be victourious?  
  
Tazz: Well last week during the end of the show. Kane went into Shawn Michael's locker room, and went after John Cena, and Shawn Michaels. Well he had a chair with him, he tried to hit Shawn Michaels. But Mr.Angle, and Eric Bischoff came in the locker room. The chair came, and hit Bischoff knocking him out. He landed ontop of Mr.Angle knocking him out of his wheelchair. Well i wonder what will happen this week about this.  
  
Cole: And also the Cruiserweight Championship is on the line when Nunzio defends his title up against the toughest cruiserweights in the WWE, Ultimo Dragon, Rey Mysterio, and Tajiri in a fatal four way match!  
  
(Rey Mysterio's entrance video comes on)  
  
Rey shoots from the air, and walks the runway to the ring.  
  
(Nunzio's entrance video comes on)  
  
Nunzio puts his belt in the air, and runs to the ring.  
  
(Ultimo Dragon's entrance video comes on)  
  
Ultimo walks out, fire blows from the left, and right. Ultimo runs into the ring.  
  
(Tajiri's entrance video comes on)  
  
Tajiri walks quickly down the runway up to the ring,before he can get in Rey does  
  
a baseball kick to Tajiri. Tajiri jumps up, and yells at Rey. Rey gets out of the ring, and punches Tajiri. Tajiri does a buzzsaw kick to Rey knocking him down to the floor. Rey jumps up, and does a atomic drop to Tajiri. Rey picks up Tajiri, and throws him at the ring post. Ultimo punches Nunzio, and throws him at the turnbuckle. Rey then pounds Tajiri's head on the ring post. Tajiri then starts spitting blood out of his mouth. Rey does a atomic drop to Tajiri making him hit the floor again. Ultimo does a dropkick to Nunzio, making Nunzio hit the floor.  
Tajiri tries to get up. Rey picks up Tajiri, and throws him into the audience.  
Rey goes into the audience,and starts beating on Tajiri. Rey then runs out of the audience into the ring. Nunzio then punches Ultimo, but when Nunzio tries again Ultimo moves away, and the punch hits Rey. Rey dropkicks Nunzio. Tajiri then quickly gets out from the audience, gets in the ring, and gives Ultimo a suplex. Rey then turns around, and see's Tajiri. Tajiri tries to blow green mist into Rey's eyes. But Rey moves away, ande it goes into Nunzio's. Rey then kicks Tajiri into the ropes, and does 619. Tajiri then lays flat on the ground. Everyone lays on the floor except for Rey. Rey covers Nunzio. 1...2...kick out. Rey covers Ultimo. 1...2...3 pin fall!  
  
Announcer: Here's your winner, and your new WWE Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio!  
  
Cole: Well next up we have Eugene vs Triple H! Here are some highlights up against the friend of Eugene, or the foe of Eugene?  
  
Highlights:  
  
Johnny Nitro: In two weeks Eugene will make his debut up against Rob Conway.  
  
Shows Eugene waving all around, and then it shows Eugene pin every man that he beat.  
  
JR: 1...2...3! Eugene has a 6 and 0 record this is unbelivable!  
  
Goes to HHH highlights.  
  
HHH: Eugene your a part of Evolution now. So how bout' you just back off Bischoff or else you'll have to deal with Evolution!  
  
Shows Eugene walk out of locker room. Evolution, and Bischoff laugh.  
  
Cole: Well tonight these two men will have a re-match, and a no men at ringside.  
  
(HHH's entrance video comes on)  
  
HHH Goes on the right side of the ring, and spits water out of his mouth.  
  
(Eugene's entrance video comes on)  
  
Eugene waves around the arena, and walks quickly into the ring.  
  
Bell goes off. Eugene grapples HHH, and does a russian suplex on him. HHH gets up, and punches Eugene, Eugene dropkicks HHH. But HHH gets up quickly, and puts Eugene into a pedigree manuver. Eugene reverses it into the airplane spin. Eugene then gets him onto the floor after the airplane spin, and throws HHH out of the ring. Eugene smiles widly, and bounces off every rope waving. HHH gets back in the ring. Eugene does a suplex again, and picks up HHH. Eugene kicks HHH so he's groggy, gives HHH the rock bottom, and gives HHH the people's elbow. Eugene covers HHH. 1...2...3 pin fall! Chris Benoit runs into the ring, and looks at HHH. Chris Benoit smiles at Eugene, and shakes his hand.   
  
Camera goes to GM Room.  
  
Mr.Angle sits at his desk.   
  
HBK comes in.  
  
HBK: I want Kane at "NO MERCY".  
  
Bischoff walks infront of HBK.   
  
Bischoff: You want Kane well you got him at "NO MERCY!"  
  
Cole: So at "NO MERCY" HBK goes one on one with Kane?  
  
Results:   
  
Rey Mysterio defeated Tajiri, Ultimo Dragon, and Nunzio to win the Cruiserweight Championship  
  
Eugene defeated Triple H  
  
Chris Benoit defeated Kane to retain the World Heavyweight Championship 


	11. After Hell and War

Episode 11: After Hell and War  
  
Cole: Well we have many......  
  
Fire shoots out all over. Kane comes out. Kane walks down to the ring, and gets in.  
  
Kane: Well Shelton i have talked to Eric Bischoff, and i asked for a match. He asked when do   
  
you want it. I told him next!So we are going to fight now!  
  
(Shelton Benjamins entrance video comes on)  
  
Kane drops the microphone. John Cena then runs out, and starts pounding on Kane. Kane then kicks   
  
John Cena, and almostdoes a choke slam on him. When Shelton runs out. Kane drops Cena,   
  
and looks at Benjamin. Benjamin runs in, and does a dropkick to Kane, and tries to give Kane a DDT.   
  
But Kane picks up Benjamin, and choke slams him. Kane then picks up Benjamin, and gives him   
  
another choke slam. Kane covers Benjamin. 1...2...3 pin fall!  
  
Announcer: Here's your winner....Kane.  
  
Matt Hardy then runs out, and runs in the ring. Matt dropkicks Kane, gets on the turnbuckle,   
  
and does a frog splash on him.Kane then lays on the floor knocked out. Matt gets out of the ring,   
  
picks up a chair, gets back in the ring, opens it up, and puts it around Kane's neck.   
  
Matt gets on the turnbuckle, and jumps on the chair. Kane then starts bleeding from his mouth.  
  
Matt then starts beating on Kane with the chair.  
  
Eric Bischoff comes out.  
  
Bischoff: Matt Hardy, and Kane you two have had to many problems over the past year. And right   
  
here it is really going to end. Kane, and Matt Hardy you two are suspended until you know you are  
  
ready to come back  
  
Eric then see's Kane bleeding.  
  
Bischoff: We need paramedics!  
  
Camera then goes into Chris Benoit's locker room.  
  
Eddie sits there.  
  
Eddie: Hey Benoit.  
  
Benoit: What?  
  
Eddie: Mr. Angle told me that someone was looking for you.  
  
Benoit: Who?  
  
Eddie: How the hell should I know!  
  
Eddie opens the door about to leave. Mordecai is standing there.  
  
Eddie: Hey holmes, looks like you're constipaded!  
  
Mordecai runs at Eddie, and clotheslines him. Eddie then gets up, and drop kicks Mordecai. But   
  
Mordecai stands up still, and gives Eddie A clothesline from hell. Benoit then picks up his belt,  
  
and hits Mordecai with it. Eddie lays knocked out on the floor. Benoit picks up a wooden chair,   
  
and a steel char. And holds one chair in each hand, and hits Mordecai with both of them.  
  
Benoit: What...do...you...want?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............  
  
A/N  
  
Is this the best episode, or not. If you think so write a review, and tell me why.  
  
And if not, do the same, but all you have to do is tell me what chapter you like the best,   
  
and tell me why you like it the most.....please tell me so i can know what type of stuff people like  
  
who read this story.... thank you for reading this far.....will update A.S.A.P!!!! 


	12. The Day of Vengeance

Episode 12: The Day of Vengeance  
  
Cole: Kenzo Suzuki has been in the middle of the ring for moments waiting for the show to start.  
  
Kenzo: Chris Benoit, and Eddie Guerrero, tonight I want a match with you two! A two versus one match! After what you did to Mordecai!  
  
Chris Benoit, and Eddie Guerrero come on VIP Screen.  
  
Benoit: Well last week it seemed like Mordecai wanted revenge on me for I don't know what!  
Well i talked to Kurt Angle about it, and he said since you have problems with Mordecai, Kenzo Suzuki, will go 1 on 1 with Chris Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship! And at "NO MERCY" I will get my revenge on you. So I can get over with the hell that went on in my locker room with Mordecai last week! Hey Kurt, and Eric if you are listining I want to defend my title up against Mordecai!Not Kenzo Suzuki!   
  
Kurt Angle, and Eric Bischoff come out.  
  
Angle: Chris Benoit,and Eddie Guerrero I have set up three matches for tonight! It'll be:  
  
WWE Championship  
  
Eddie Guerrero vs Kenzo Suzuki  
  
World Heavyweight Championship  
  
Chris Benoit vs Mordecai  
  
Booker T vs The Undertaker  
  
Bischoff: And i also have made.......  
  
Lights go out. The sound of a gong goes off. Taker comes out, and walks slowly down to the ring. Chris Benoit, and Eddie Guerrero run out into the ring, and beats on him. Taker picks up Eddie, when suddenly John Cena, and Shelton Benjamin run out. Shelton dropkicks Taker so he falls out of the ring. Eddie smiles, and gives Cena a high five. Kane then runs out. Benoit runs at Kane, and clotheslines Kane. Kane gets up, Benoit kicks Kane, and gets him into the Crossface.  
  
Eddie: Hey holmes, why not schedule the fights for "NO MERCY" this is like insane we all got a fight going on esay'.  
  
Eddie runs at Taker, and dropkicks him. Taker then reverses the dropkick in the Last Ride. Eddie hits the ground unconsouious.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
Sneak Peek for next episode:  
  
Eddie: So Benoit you really expect me to beat Kenzo Suzuki. I know I can already!  
  
Benoit: Eddie, calm down!  
  
Eddie: Just don't talk to me, you little prick!  
  
Benoit uppercuts Eddie.  
  
A/N  
  
Please keep in touch of the story because it is about to get very intense! 


End file.
